G.I. Combat Vol 1 256
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: ** Antagonists: * German pilot * German Infantry soldiers * German Artillery soldiers Other Characters: * British Army General * British Intelligence officer * British Infantry soldiers * American Infantry soldiers * Union Infantry soldiers * Confederate Cavalry soldiers * * * * * Locations: * * Manassas, * The Wilderness, * Yellow Tavern, Items: * German 5 cm Pak 38 (L/60) anti-tank gun Vehicles: * * Panzerkampfwagen IV * German Heinkel He 219 Uhu night fighter * Short Sterling Mk. 1 Heavy bomber * British Airspeed AS.51 Horsa glider * British Guy Lizard Armoured Command Vehicle | StoryTitle2 = Mercenaries: "The Gun that Won a Kingdom" | Synopsis2 = | Editor2_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer2_1 = Robert Kanigher | Penciler2_1 = Vic Catan | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * King Rhutto * Prince Dwann * Davho the schoolteacher Antagonists: * Zammoran rebels Other Characters: * United Nations representitives * King Rhutto's wives * Zammoran citizens * Zammoran soldiers Locations: * Zammora, Items: * Zammoran baton of leadership Vehicles: * Oil supertanker * 1960s Ford truck | StoryTitle3 = Cover-Up | Synopsis3 = | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = George Kashdan | Penciler3_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * American Field medic * American Infantry private Antagonists: * Japanese Infantry soldiers Other Characters: * American Infantry P.O.W.s Locations: * Unidentified island, Items: * .45 pistol | StoryTitle4 = Overdue-- Presumed Sunk! | Synopsis4 = | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = Bart Regan | Penciler4_1 = George Evans | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = Jerry Serpe | Letterer4_1 = Gaspar Saladino | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Captain Frank Taunton * Lieutenant Commander Lester Phillips Antagonists: * Captain Suchi * Japanese Naval seamen Other Characters: * American Naval First Officer * American Naval seamen Locations: * Bongo Straights , Sea of * , Items: * Depth charges Vehicles: * Japanese destroyer ship "Hokuna" * American submarine "Barracuda" * American tanker ship | StoryTitle5 = Haunted Tank: "Tank Vs. Tiger" | Synopsis5 = | Editor5_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer5_1 = Robert Kanigher | Penciler5_1 = Sam Glanzman | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = Jerry Serpe | Letterer5_1 = Gaspar Saladino | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * German 8.8 cc Flak gun * German 150 mm "Nebelwerfer" Six-rocket launcher * German Panzerkampfwagen IV Tiger II "Königstiger" Other Characters: * German Infantry soldiers * German Panzer commander * American tank mechanic Locations: * Items: * Armor-piercing shells | Notes = * The final story "Tank Vs. Tiger" is told from the viewpoints of both the Haunted Tank, in this case a Sherman tank, and of the three German weapons - a Flak gun, a Nebelwerfer, and a Panzerkampfwagen IV tank. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}